Printing devices have increased in number and geographic footprint throughout the world and have become increasingly connected to networks. These networks can include a print server. Typically, when one or more documents and/or other print data are scheduled to be printed, the print data is either directly sent to one printing device, or sent to a print server.
The networks can include many printing devices. Some or all of the printing devices can have different features, functions, and capabilities. For example, some printing devices print in color, while others do not. As another example, some printing devices are equipped with duplexing hardware that allows printing on both sides of a sheet of paper, while other printing devices can only print on one side of a sheet of paper.
Several different network communication protocols and channels can be used to manage and utilize large numbers of printing devices. Once a printing device is installed, typically the printing device's specific remote network (e.g., Internet) configuration remains unchanged while the printer is in service.